


Forgotten Moments

by KathSilver



Series: Call My Name [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: 11!Verse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Frypan lets Gally use his kitchen, Gally's saucey sauce, I have no idea how the hell this happened, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/pseuds/KathSilver
Summary: . . . . I have absolutely no control over my life whatsoever. None. Here shall be small little drabbles and one shots that are set in the same universe as the 'Call My Name' universe. Apparently.Some of these can probably be read as standalone's, but you're better off if you only read them after reading what I've got published so far of the Call My Name series.





	1. Ben and Gally's First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happened. I blame Rachel and Bianca, it's usually their fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gally can't help it, and he wouldn't if he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I picture "Youth" by Troye Sivan as their song. Just FYI. A PSA, if you will.

Time passed just as quickly as it always had, though Gally had a tough time believing the Greenie had already been there for nearly a month. This one was a special Greenie though—at the Gathering when the Keepers were to choose who the Greenie would work with Gally had almost fought Zart for him, and Minho was already eyeing him as a possible Runner in the future. But whenever there was a case of more than one Keeper asking for a Greenie Nick allowed the Greenie to choose; Gally had needed to work hard to hide his enthusiasm when Ben had chosen the Builders.

He didn’t know what it was about him, but from the moment that Ben had shown up in the Box Gally hadn’t been able been able to function around him. He didn’t feel the same around him, either. People noticed—especially Frypan. Not many people had stuck close to Gally after he’d been stung, they hadn’t wanted to. He didn’t blame them. The Changing was… intense. Brutal. Every night Gally would fall asleep knowing that he’d spend the night reliving the horrible things he had seen—ant that when he woke up he’d only remember glimpses, nothing specific. It fucked with his head. Made him irritable, jumpy. He constantly was afraid of… something.

But not with Ben.

Frypan was the one who pointed it out, the difference in him. The way that Gally apparently ‘lit up like a grease fire’ whenever Ben laughed at his jokes or chose to sit with him when they were all relaxing at night. When he’d chosen to be a Builder Frypan said that Gally had turned a bright red and wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence. Fry could have been lying, but Gally wouldn’t have known it—his brain had gotten stuck on the phrase ‘I pick Gally’ and everything else became white noise.

He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what he wanted. He just wasn’t totally sure that Ben felt the same, and to be quite honest Gally had no idea what to do if he did. Some Gladers would occasionally disappear together in the woods for a bit, but no one ever talked about it. They didn’t have relationships, just the scratch of an itch and a moment of relief. But that wasn’t what Gally wanted. He wanted to scream from the top of the walls that Ben had chosen _him_ ; and he was quickly running out of reasons not to just go for it and see what happened. As long as Ben felt the same… if people had a problem with it then they would suddenly find their hammocks collapsing and roofs caving in.

Light laughter dragged Gally from his thoughts and dropped him back into reality. They were in the woods, just Gally and Ben, and they were supposed to be plotting out an area to expand into. Gally wanted to see if it was possible to start giving people their own huts, or a hut to share with a few friends. Their numbers were steadily growing and a place to be alone for a bit and get away from everyone was rapidly gonna be hard to come by and Gally wanted to get ahead of the curve if it was possible. But none of that mattered; because it had started to rain and there was Ben, spinning in it with his arms outstretched and his face pointed towards the sky.

A soft smile crossed Gally’s face as he watched the joy on Ben’s face. It was so easy to make Ben’s eyes light up with wonder, but this was something different. The Swipe didn’t steal from them the knowledge of rain—only the experience of it. This was the first rain since Ben had arrived, and the boy was treating it like it was something magical. And it was, for both of them but for every different reasons. Ben was entranced by the rain, but Gally was mesmerized by Ben and the way his laughter sounded like home.

Gally had halved the distance between them before he even noticed that his feet were carrying him forward. Like a siren’s song Ben’s laughter drew him in, and the only thought Gally was capable of forming was that he _had to know_ if Ben’s smile tasted as sweet as it looked.

It did.

Ben’s mouth was soft and pliant, and the rain water made it slide so easily along with Gally’s lips. There was no rush; no crazed passion formed to make Gally want to push deeper or faster and he was glad for it. Time almost stopped around them, the only sign that it hadn’t was the rain coming down around them, gently cooling heated skin. Ben’s hands came up to hold Gally’s face and Gally felt a warm tingle start from Ben’s fingertips on his face all the way down to his toes.

An eternity passed before they broke apart. Gally was out of breath and Ben was looking at Gally the same way he’d looked at his first sunset.

“Hi,” Gally whispered. He brought his palm up to cup Ben’s face and allowed his thumb to graze Ben’s cheek.

“Hey,” Ben replied, breathless.

They stood there holding each other’s faces and looking into each other’s eyes for several minutes before Gally leaned down and rested his forehead on Ben’s. Rain continued to fall around them, the air smelled of fresh earth and ozone, and they should probably talk about this while they were still alone; but Gally had known from the moment their eyes connected after the kiss that they were both on the same page.

For the first time since Gally had come up in the Box he was happy, and he wanted to hold onto the feeling for as long as he could.


	2. Frypan Loans His Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gally hasn't been the same since the Changing, so when he approaches Frypan with a request... how can Frypan say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owed this one to Red from forever ago, but here have what happened when Gally invented his brand of alcohol!!! WEEEEEEE!!!!
> 
> (Set pre-time travel, before Ben and Gally's first kiss)

“I need the kitchen.”

Frypan looked up from the giant mound of dough he’d been kneading for the past fifteen minutes to see Gally standing in front of him all hopeful like.

“No.”

Frypan went back to the dough until it was time to set it for rising and still he could see Gally standin’ there. Starin’. Frypan sighed and turned back to his friend, who took the acknowledgment as permission to explain himself.

It wasn’t.

Gally spoke anyway.

“All I need is to be alone in the kitchen for a couple hours, tops. It’s important. I already did the hardest part okay? Just leave me the kitchen and I can do the rest quick’n easy,” Gally offered by way of an explanation… when of course it explained nothing at all.

Frypan blinked.

He tilted his head.

He contemplated.

But most important was that Gally _let him_.

Shank was quiet and still, patient, throughout Frypan’s inspection—and that by itself was food for thought. Since he went through the Changing, Gally wasn’t the same. He lashed out more, fought more, kept himself secluded more. It wasn’t until the Greenie came up in the Box that the slinthead started to mellow out and become more like himself. Something about the Green Bean settled him, and suddenly Frypan had an idea on what this all was about.

“You tryin’ to cook up a nice solo meal for you and your boy?” Frypan asked.

Gally squawked and vehemently denied the statement in a round of sounds and gestures apparently meant to be an argument. “No! And Ben’s not my boy. He’s a friend.”

“Right,” Frypan grinned. “Yet I never said a name, neither.”

Getting Gally to glare was a favorite pastime of most everyone in the Glade—the way his face shifted was a thing of beauty. But Frypan didn’t miss the way Gally started to shut down a little bit. Curl in on himself. Lose some of the fire in his eyes.

Made a shank think.

“Alright, he’s not your boy. What’s all this about then?”

Gally took a moment to answer; he shuffled his feet like he was ashamed of himself and avoided Frypan’s gaze. When he did respond it was nothing like what Frypan was expecting.

“It’s for the Glade,” Gally said softly. “We all know I haven’t been the same since… well. Since it happened.”

Alarms went off in Frypan’s head, but he stayed silent while Gally fished for the right words.

“I wanna do somethin’, give a little back. Maybe… I dunno,” Gally shrugged. “I kinda thought that if I gave everyone somethin’ to smile about they’d stop avoiding me so much. I know I’m not the same and I can’t fix it, but that doesn’t mean I wanna be alone all the time.”

Frypan pushed down the guilt that tried to rise inside of him—he’d been there for Gally as mush as his busy schedule had let him. Feeding an army of shanks three times a day didn’t leave a lot of time for socializing.

“And to do this, you need my kitchen?” Frypan asked, back to the heart of the issue. Doing things for the Glade was great—but he didn’t see what his kitchen had to do with it.

Gally sighed, exasperated. “Yes, Fry, I need your shuckin’ kitchen.”

Frypan blinked.

“Why.”

“To finish my project.”

“Which is?”

“… a project.”

Frypan blinked again.

Gally was blushing.

He was going to regret this, he knew it; but Gally was _blushing_ which meant that this _was_ for his boy, which meant that he was actually on his way to something close to happy.

A happy Gally meant a Gally that would eat, somethin’ that would warm up Frypan somewhere deep inside. He made a snap decision and pulled one of the foldover sandwiches from the warmer and shoved it into Gally’s hands.

“You have two hours, starting once you finish eating that. Don’t think I didn’t notice you worked through lunch again.”

“Fry, I’m not—”

“Uh-uh, you know the rules.”

“But technically I’m not leaving the kitchen.”

Frypan crossed his arms; Gally sighed and took a bite.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gally said, mouth full of beef. “’Nobody goes hungry in Frypan’s kitchen’.”

Frypan grinned.

 

 

 

He wasn’t grinning when three hours later he had an armful of drunk Minho slurring up at him.

“Din’ya know you smell’m like bacon?”

Minho was looking at Frypan like he was a four-course meal… one who was too shuckin’ bright. Minho squinted so hard up at him that Frypan could barely see his eyes, “I _love_ bacon!”

Frypan dodged Minho’s lunge and let him faceplant in the grass. He was gonna try and pick him up and guide him to his hammock, but he was distracted by a few thunks and some laughter coming from behind him. His eyes widened when he saw Micah and Stan trying to break into the kitchen… with a pig.

“Oi! No, not in my kitchen!”

Frypan raced forward to try and block the way but was sidetracked by what appeared to be Nick’s legs kicking up in the air while the rest of him was in a barrel. Frypan groaned and tugged free their leader…who had passed out. Upside down. In a barrel. With an apple in his mouth.

Frypan was gonna kill Gally.

He left Nick on the ground and chased the pig from his kitchen before locking the door behind him. All around Homestead were groups of boys stumbling around, puking, and gettin’ into things they shouldn’t be gettin’ into.

He needed help.

He needed sanity.

He needed Newt.

If there was anyone else in the Glade who had stopped drinking when the ‘juice’ Gally’d passed out to everyone made their eyes water, it would have been Newt. Problem was, Frypan couldn’t find him.

He checked everywhere, multiple times, but was down to the prospect of looking in trees as a last resort for a location.

And then he heard a giggle.

A giggle in a distinct voice.

Dread filled him, and he followed the sound. Hiding behind a pile of building supplies, looking in the opposite direction, was Newt.

“Newt, what are yo—”

In a move that was much faster than Frypan had thought him capable of, Newt yanked Frypan down to his level.

And shushed him.

 _Loudly_.

“He’ll ‘ear ya!” Newt exclaimed. He then went back to peeking at Dan and his group while they tried to do something strange with some plants. Newt barely acknowledged that Frypan was with him, Frypan left in defeat.

He grabbed some ‘juice’ for himself, sat right in front of the entrance to the kitchen, and settled in for a long night.

It didn’t escape his attention that he hadn’t seen Ben or Gally while he’d been searching for Newt, neither.

 

 

 

The next morning, he had zero sympathy for the pale, miserable, klunkheads that wandered through his kitchen. He fed them, glared at them, and sent them on their way. He was waitin’, waitin’ for the shank responsible for all of it.

Finally, near the end of breakfast, he heard Gally’s voice approach.

But it was laughing.

Frypan put down what he was holding and went out to take a look—and felt his jaw drop at what he saw.

People were clapping Gally on the shoulder, smilin’ at him, sitting with him at the table. Ben was nearby, and with the way his eyes were shining when he looked in Gally’s direction? If he wasn’t Gally’s boy yet he would be soon.

Frypan watched the scene play out for a few more moments before Gally looked up and met eyes with him. He turned sheepish and gave a half-shrug in apology.

Frypan looked around at the crowd of people surrounding his friend, at the way happiness radiated from him, and nodded in return. If Gally was happy, Frypan was happy.

It was with a smile on his face that Frypan turned around to cook Gally a nice, large, breakfast.


End file.
